Burning Flames
by optimistic girl94
Summary: The kaiba mansion is haunted by a dark secret. With the help of Yugi and the gang can kaiba solve the problem before it is too late? Read this please it isn't as bad as you think. Please give it a chance:chapter6up.
1. Default Chapter

Burning Flames

(Author note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh)

Chap1 Girl in the Mirror

Morning sunlight burst through the window making Seto Kaiba wake to annoying brightness instead of an irritating alarm clock. Throwing his leg over the side of his bed he frowned. He didn't know how he was going to tell his little brother Mokuba about the meeting he had to go to. Seto before promised to take Mokuba to the arcade, but then got an urgent message yesterday about a meeting today. He headed to his bathroom, and picked his toothbrush up and began to brush his teeth.

Looking in his closet he brought out his clothes. Once he had gotten dressed he headed to his mirror to check for little flaws. He looked in the mirror smoothing out his hair. Seto thought he was seeing things because along with his reflection he saw a girl wearing a white dress, and a white bonnet. She had a depressing look on her face. The girl had long golden hair falling onto her shoulders. Kaiba had never seen such a girl before, but then again Mokuba always brought home random friends like Yugi, and his strange buddies.

" Little girl it isn't polite to enter someone's room without permission," he scorned.

The girl didn't answer she just kept standing there the same dull look on her face. Seto left his reflection to tell the girl to leave, but there was no girl there. Shrugging Kaiba turned back to his reflection, and there was the girl again this time she was sitting in his chair.

" Little girl please get out of my chair," Kaiba demanded turning to the girl, but she wasn't there.

Seto began to feel paranoia as he looked from the mirror to his chair. In the mirror the girl was there, but when he looked in his room the girl wasn't. A beeping sound filled the room indicating he had twenty minutes left before he had to leave. He looked in the mirror one more time and the girl wasn't there in the mirror reflection. He began to think he didn't have time to think about what was going on, so he picked up his briefcase giving his room one long look then he shut his door.

In the kitchen he picked up his mug of steamy coffee and he went out the front door. Once he was in the limo Mokuba turned to look at him.

" Big brother what was taking you so long?" he asked.

" You should know," he replied, " tell your friend to stay out of my room."

" Big brother," he said giving Seto a quizzical look, " my friend wasn't over this morning."

" Yes she was," he debated, " she was pestering me. Where is she anyway?"

" I don't know who you are talking about," Mokuba raised an eyebrow,

" Seto I had no friend over. The doorbell didn't ring at all this morning."

Seto thought about what Mokuba said. It was true he didn't hear any annoying silence shattering bell ring out through out the whole house. He was still thinking about what he saw when Mokuba left. He forgot to tell him about his meeting today. Finally Kaiba got to his High School he had five minutes before he was late. He headed inside rushing to his locker.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he noticed Joey on the floor. Seto began to grin. What a way to raise his spirits by decreasing someone else's.

" Mutt," Kaiba sighed, " you need to pay attention to where you are going."

" Shut up Kaiba," he growled, " I 'm not having a good day."

" I'm sorry," Seto smirked, " did the dog catchers throw you in the dog pound again?"

" What did ya say?" he asked.

" Nothing I was just wondering if your bad day had to do with you being thrown in the pound again."

" No!" Joey yelled, " It doesn't."

A loud buzzing sound filled the halls. Seto was late. He was angry that the mutt had to stop him from making it to homeroom on time.

" Thank you for making me late," he spat.

" You're welcome jerk," Joey snarled walking around Seto.

Seto ignored Joey's snide remark and headed to homeroom. When he entered Mr. Saki's homeroom class everyone stared.

" Mr.Kaiba thank you for joining us," Mr. Saki grinned.

" I wouldn't be here if it wasn't a requirement," Kaiba smirked, his comment receiving snickers from others.

" Mr. Kaiba,"

The bell rang before Mr. Saki could finish his statement. Kaiba picked up his suitcase leaving the classroom.

" Hello," a voice spoke behind him.

Seto ignored the sound and kept walking.

" Um excuse me?" the voice spoke again.

Kaiba stopped walking and turned to see a girl standing there. She had brown hair that was in a ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled looking at him. She was an average height for a girl.

" Yes," Seto answered.

" I was wondering," she began, " if you would go to the turnaround dance with me."

The turnaround dance was a school dance when the girls asked the boys out. Instead of the usual boy asking the girl. The boys got to wait for to be asked out instead of sweating it out asking a girl they knew was going to say no. It was an interesting process of course for the boys who hated to ask girls out, and would rather be asked out their selves.

" I don't have time to waste dancing around in the gymnasium with some girl who clearly doesn't like me, but my appearance," he stated.

The girl's eyes were still sparkling like she didn't understand what he said.

" Meaning, no I won't go with you," he simply answered.

The girl's blue eyes filled with tears, and she pathetically attempted to blink them away. The girl raised her hand and whacked Kaiba across the face.

" You are so hurtful," she cried and ran off.

Everyone in the hall glared at Kaiba whispering mean things like "Jerk", " loser" or his favorite " meanie". He touched his face where the girl slapped him. He would have to remember to talk to the principle about her, but he didn't even know the girl's name.

He sat down in his desk in Geometry. Looking around the room he saw Yugi and his gang, but this didn't interest him.

" Okay class open your books to page 554," she instructed.

Kaiba opened his book waiting for instructions.

" Do problems 90 through 100,"

Getting to work Kaiba heard laughing on the left. He could hear Joey's conversation with his friends clearly.

" I bet she would have asked me out if it wasn't for Marik," Joey grunted, " He scared the girl away."

" I didn't do anything," he argued.

" I was talking to Linda, and you had the nerve to ask me what our reading homework was," Joey grumbled, " and she asked you if it could wait. And you told her to be quiet, and threw a card to the floor chanting something and a dragon popped out and roared so loud it made her run all the way down the hallway backwards."

" She was rude," Marik smiled.

Kaiba decided their conversation was not amusing, and went back to the 99th problem. The bell rang and everyone rose from his or her desk.

" What you didn't finish is homework," she informed.

Kaiba sat in reading uninterested in what the teacher was saying. He was pleased when the bell rang for lunch. Getting up he headed to the lunchroom. Seating himself at a table he turned on his laptop. He worked through lunch. He went to chemistry then afterwards was glad when the school day was over. He got his things from his locker and headed outside where the limo was. He was ready to go to his meeting.

" To Kaiba corp. right away," he ordered his driver.

Mokuba sat at home doing his homework wondering where is brother was.

He heard a sound behind him. Whirling around he saw a girl with a white dress, and a white bonnet. She had a really depressed looking face. Golden hair fell onto her shoulders.

" Who are you?" he asked.

The girl didn't say anything she just slowly walked toward Mokuba one arm extended in front of her. Afraid Mokuba backed up as much as he could, but the girl just kept walking toward him.

Seto slowly opened the front door and stepped in. He called for Mokuba but there was no answer. Walking to his little brother's room he thought about his apology speech that he was going to recite to Mokuba for being out, so long. Opening Mokuba's door he saw him sitting at his desk.

" Mokuba," he called out.

There was no response so he went closer.

" Mokuba," he called out again.

He went up to Mokuba's chair, and spinned it around.

" Mokuba?" he asked.

The look on Mokuba's face was frightening. He was very pale, and his eyes were all white like they rolled back into his head showing nothing but the red veins. He didn't move. Kaiba was going to call an ambulance, but Mokuba turned his head.

" You must tell them," Mokuba demanded.

" Tell them what?" Kaiba asked scared about how his brother was acting, " who are they?"

" They must know her story," he yelled.

Seto out of pure fright shook his brother to snap him out of it. Mokuba's head tilted to the side, and blood began flowing out of his mouth.

" They must know," a voice said behind Kaiba.

He slowly turned around to face who said that. There was a boy standing there he had golden short hair. He had a sad look on his face. He was wearing blue overalls.

" Who are they?" Kaiba asked holding his brother now.

" It isn't fair," the boy whispered.

" What?" Kaiba asked.

The boy didn't answer he only looked at Kaiba. Kaiba felt the heat in the room rising. Kaiba looked around because he began to smell smoke. Mokuba's bed was on fire.

" We just want them to know," he said.

" Stop it!" Kaiba yelled.

Suddenly Mokuba burst into flames. Kaiba began to scream bloody murder as he dropped his brother. Running into the bathroom Kaiba found a bucket and poured water into it. When he threw the water at Mokuba it made the flames worse. The liquid smelled like oil.

" We just want them to know," the boy repeated.

Kaiba began to cough wildly as the smoke filled the room. He heard the sound of men at the door. Sadly Kaiba hit the floor in a quick faint.

" Sir wake up,"

Kaiba opened his eyes to see a nurse staring down at him.

" Where's my brother?" he panicked.

" Calm down Mr. Kaiba," the lady, said lightly pushing him back in bed.

Jumping out of bed he searched for Mokuba. He then saw him lying in bed covered in soot. He was hooked up to many machines.

" Mokuba," he frowned.

" Your brother is in bad condition," the doctor sighed, " he was terribly burned."

" Will he be okay?" Kaiba asked.

" His flesh was very close to being burned to the bone, but let's be thankful it didn't," the doctor frowned, " your brothers eyes deteriorated because of the flames, and he is going to be blind for all his life. His voice box was burned, so he will sound hoarse, and will have to use a wheel chair to get around."

Seto winced. This was really bad. He knew the outburst in fire had something to do with the boy and maybe the girl too, but why? Why did they do that?

" We will need to keep your brother overnight but you can go home," the doctor explained.

" I rather stay with my brother," Kaiba stated.

" Mr. Kaiba, we can't have you staying in the hospital, but you can visit tomorrow,"

Seto wanted to argue but he kept his voice shut.

" Bye Moki," he waved.

Kaiba stepped back into Mokuba's room. To see if he could find any answers. Sighing Seto sat in Mokuba's chair. There on the desk was a book or maybe it was a diary he didn't care which he just wanted to read it. Opening the book to the first page he found out it was a diary by the date on the page. He leaned back in the swivel chair; maybe this diary would give him the answer.

_January 10th 1856_

_Dear diary,_

_Michael and I went to town today. It was greater than I thought it would be._

" This isn't going to help me," Kaiba sighed turning many pages.

Seto began to smile for the first time in his teenage life.

_January 23rd 1856_

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know how it happened but today I was accused of being a witch. I don't understand it. I am not a witch I didn't do anything bad. Witches are evil. Mother said I shouldn't worry about it too much, but I'm afraid. Maria Johnson got accused of being a witch last year, and a week later was burned at the steak. I don't want that to happen to me. Father says he is going to talk some sense into the townspeople. _

_I hope so, because I can't bear to think that they might punish me for something I am not._

" This is what I was looking for," Kaiba smirked.

Flipping to the cover of a book Kaiba saw a name Lily Sumpter. He would have to look that up in the library tomorrow after he visited Mokuba. Putting down the diary Kaiba went to his room and fell asleep.

Wow weird. Want to find out what happens? Read the next chapter.

_Until next chapter_

_ Bye_


	2. Who is Lily Sumpter?

Burning Flames

(Author note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh)

Chap2 Who is Lily Sumpter?

Seto woke up early Saturday morning. He got dressed and picked up a mug of coffee. Outside his driver was waiting for him to get in. Kaiba was heading to the hospital to see Mokuba first then he was going to do some research on Lily Sumpter. Opening the door Kaiba looked up at Domino Hospital. He frowned wondering how Mokuba was. Inside he talked to the receptionist. She told him to go up to room 504.

" Mokuba?" Kaiba called out.

A nurse wheeled Mokuba over to Kaiba. There was a long white bandage over Mokuba's eyes.

" I'll leave you two to talk," she smiled.

" Hey Mokie," Kaiba whispered.

" Hello big brother," Mokuba grinned.

" How are you?" he asked.

" I'm o.k," he smiled, " but big brother I want to see you."

" I know," he frowned.

Seto gave Mokuba a big hug. His little brother began to smile.

" Don't worry Mokuba," Kaiba promised, " I'm going to find out why this happened."

The nurse came back in telling Seto visiting hours were over, so he hugged Mokuba one last time and then he picked up his briefcase and left.

" Mr. Kaiba," his driver asked.

" What?" he snapped.

" Are you o.k?"

" Yes,"

" I was just wondering,"

" I don't pay you to wonder," he snarled, " now take me to the library."

The car roared into life as it drove down the crowded Domino streets. Stopping with a screeching halt the car was finally at Seto's destination. He closed the door and walked up the stairs to the library. He went to ask the librarian where he could find information about Lily. Kaiba watched her type the name into the computer.

" Sorry sir," she apologized, " there is no such name as Lily Sumpter."

" How can that be she?"

" If you want you can go to the biography section and look up her last name," she interrupted.

Kaiba walked over to the biography section to search for Sumpter. He looked under S first, but he couldn't find it. He tried looking under Lily, but also failed. He sat at a table wondering why she wasn't in the library. Libraries usually had all the information you could possibly need. Looking around he noticed three people he knew, but didn't like Yugi Muto Joey Wheeler , and Yami.

He slowly rose from his chair so they wouldn't see him, but no such luck because Yugi called out his name. The librarian pointed to a sign that read, " Silence is Golden." Kaiba glared at them, but Yugi kept waving him over. So they wouldn't embarrass him anymore he went over to talk to them.

" Hey Kaiba," Yugi greeted.

" Hello Yugi," he greeted back then looked at Joey, " doesn't the sign outside say that dogs aren't allowed?"

" I'm not a mutt," Joey grumbled.

" What brings you to the library?" Yami asked.

" I surely didn't come to see you three," he scowled, " I am here to do research on a name."

" Here I'll help you," Joey grinned, " Seto Kaiba means jerk, loser, freak, rich boy, and social outcast."

" Joey Wheeler means one thing," he smirked, " a canine or for those who don't know what that is, a dog."

Joey opened his mouth about to say something but Yugi butted in.

" Kaiba who's name are you looking up?" Yugi asked, " We might be able to help."

"Lily Sumpter," he responded, " but I don't need help from any of you."

" Don't worry I don't mind," he smiled going over to the library showed up on the computer screen. Yugi typed in Lily Sumpter. He then pressed search waiting for the options to pop up, but none did. Instead the screen said No search results found. Yugi decided to try it backwards, but it said the same thing.

" Maybe she doesn't exist," Yugi suggested.

" That can't be," Kaiba disagreed, " she is real I know I have her diary."

He went to a table an opened his briefcase. Putting the red book on the table everyone looked at it. Joey picked up the book and flipped to a random page. He read it out loud.

" Dear diary," he began but received a stare from the librarian.

Joey sat down at the table with the others.

" Dear diary," he whispered, " Sarah isn't allowed to come to my house anymore because her parents don't want me to hex her. My mother told me her parents were loony. She promised that I would be able to see Sarah at school, but I told my mom I couldn't go to school. She laughed at me until I gave her the signed petition. It had all the parents in the town's signature. She was really angry, and she promised that next week at the town meeting father and her would bring it up."

" That is really sad," Yugi frowned.

" Maybe," Kaiba grunted, " but the girl is haunting my house, and I need to get rid of her."

" Kaiba afraid of a little ghost?" Joey laughed.

" Yes, because this little ghost nearly killed my bother, and me," he told.

" You're bluffing," Joey smiled.

" No, and my brother is in the hospital because of her," he frowned.

" Kaiba wouldn't lye about things like that," Yami informed.

" How are you going to get rid of her?" Yugi asked.

" I have no idea," he sighed.

Seto began to think this ghost would haunt him forever. He wondered why she wasn't on the Internet or in any of the library books.

" I have an idea," Yugi grinned, " Why don't you talk to the ghost?"

" I've tried, all they say is " we just want them to know" I would like to know who are they?" Kaiba sighed louder.

" We just want them to know,"

" Just like that," Kaiba frowned.

" Joey are you okay," Yugi asked.

Joey eyes were glazed over. He sat there repeating the same thing.

" We just want them to know," he spoke louder

The librarian walked over to their table about to say something, but suddenly she burst into flames.

" Oh my gosh!" Yugi yelled, " Fire!"

Everyone in the library panicked and ran out the door. Joey wouldn't move, so they had to drag him out.

" Someone call 911!" Yami shouted.

Police cars, a fire truck, and an ambulance surrounded the library. Joey suddenly fainted.

" Joey," Yugi tried to shake his friend awake.

" Yug," he breathed.

" The diary is still in there," Kaiba frowned, " there goes my only way of figuring this out."

" What happened?" Joey asked getting to his feet.

" She burned the library down," Seto answered.

" Who?" they asked.

" Lily Sumpter," he replied.

Seto was clueless what was he going to do now?

" Hey, Kaiba how about we stay at your house help you investigate along with the others," Yugi asked.

" I don't," Kaiba said.

" We will promise to not disturb you," Yami promised.

Seto thought about Mokuba then nodded.

" I'll tell them," Yugi grinned, " 8:00 tonight then"

Kaiba sat at his desk upstairs waiting for the guests. He then went downstairs, so he could make sure everything was okay. He glanced around the living room, but his eyes fell upon the diary. He picked it up. It was in perfect condition. The doorbell rang, so he decided to go get it. There standing at his door was Yugi's friends. He thought about whether it was a good idea to invite them all over, but couldn't back down because they were all in his home now.

" Welcome," he tried his best to smile.

" Hey Kaiba," Marik smirked," you have a nice place what's the catch?"

" We are here to solve the mystery of Lily Sumpter," Yugi explained.

" Who is she?" he asked.

" We don't know exactly, but she is haunting this house," Yami informed.

" So this is a haunted mansion then," Tristan smirked.

" Exactly," Joey nodded.

Everyone sat down in different chairs. Seto popped in a movie, so they could have some entertainment. The movie was The Ring.

" The Ring that is a scary movie," Mai and Tea panicked.

" No it is cheap,"Bakura, laughed, " the movie is hilarious."

While they were watching the movie the power went out. Everyone screamed because they were scared except Kaiba and Yami.

" Oh shut up," he hollered putting on some candles.

" Okay, but what is he doing here?" Tea pointed.

A boy sat right next to Tea he had short golden hair. Tea was shaking wildly.

" Hey little boy," Yugi called out, " what are you doing here?"

" We just want them to know," he simply stated.

" Know about what?" Yugi asked.

" I'll show you," he frowned.

Everyone in the room fainted. A cold breeze blew over them. Seto woke up. He sat up right.

" Everyone wake up!" he demanded.

" Where are we?" Mai asked.

They looked around to see leaves scattered on the ground. Seto got off the ground noticing the little town. He instructed them to follow.

" Lily give me back my hat!" a boy shouted at Lily.

" You have to catch me first," she giggled.

" Hey that must be Lily and,"

" Her brother Michael," Kaiba interrupted Yugi.

" Lily give me back my hat!" Michael demanded.

" Michael I can't give you back your hat if you don't catch me," she smiled.

Seto noticed a lady drop a shopping bag. He watched Lily pick it up.

" Mrs., you dropped your grocery bag," she politely said.

" Give me that you witch," she grumbled.

" You're welcome lady," Michael hollered, " Lily don't cry."

" Why did she call me a witch Michael?"

" I don't know Lily,"

The scene changed and the gang ended up next to a school. Walking inside they saw Lily's classroom, and opened the door.

" Lily," the teacher grunted," take this home to your mother. It states that we don't want you to come back to school."

" Why not?" she asked.

" You're a witch," he answered.

" How do you know that?"

" People have been seeing you talk to animals," he stated.

" Doesn't everyone?"

" No," he replied, " and we saw you on a broom."

" I was just playing around,"

" And worse of all," he frowned, " you put a spell on Cindy at recess yesterday. She ended up not coming to school today."

" Maybe she is sick?"

" By you," he shook his head sadly, " now end of discussion."

The gang was in front of a house it was on fire.

" Whose house is that?" Malik asked.

" I have no clue," Marik shook his head.

Everyone fainted again this time they were back in the Kaiba mansion. It was on fire. Seto began to cough wildly as the smoke filled his lungs. He went over to the phone and dialed the fire department number, but when the firemen got there they went home angrily because there wasn't a fire.

" I don't understand," Tea, sighed, " we were all in the fire how did it just stop like that?"

" This is becoming weird," Yugi said.

" That isn't all that is weird," Joey pointed.

There standing by the TV was Lily Sumpter. She looked at all of them sadly. She walked toward Seto. He slowly backed up into his couch.

" Stay back," he stuttered.

She only got closer to him.

" Don't worry I have your back Kaiba," Duke grinned throwing a dice at the girl.

" Idiot!" Kaiba shouted, " She is a ghost."

" I don't believe in ghost," he proudly stated.

Lily turned her head toward Duke. She then strolled over to him a frown on her face. Duke's hands flew to his neck he began to choke wildly. Then clumps of black powder fell out of his mouth.

" It's ashes," Bakura spoke in a confused tone.

" Little girl," Kaiba yelled, " leave us alone."

The girl pointed at the diary then disappeared.

" Okay whoever wants to leave Kaiba's house say I," Duke asked.

" I,"

" No," Yugi stood, " we are going to help Kaiba figure this out."

" Can't he figure it out alone?" Malik pleaded, " I'm scared."

Seto picked up the red book and flipped to the last page. He stared at a page that was empty. He then flipped to the page before it.

" Hey everyone listen to this," he cleared his throat, " Dear diary mother and father are going to town tomorrow. I can't wait because I want to be able to go back to school. Mother and father said I couldn't come, so Michael has to stay home with me. He doesn't mind. Michael is a great big brother. I hope tomorrow will be better."

" Read the next entry," Tristan begged, " this is pretty interesting."

" Don't it isn't right to read others diaries," she disagreed, " especially a person who is dead."

" I can't," Kaiba answered, " there isn't another entry the rest of the pages are empty."

" Empty," Mai took the diary from Kaiba, " you're right."

" Why wouldn't there be anymore entries?" Yugi asked.

" It is like something happened," Yami said, " after that day."

" What was the day?" Ryou asked.

" January 29th 1856," Seto replied.

" What happened January 30th 1856?"Yugi asked.

" Tomorrow we should ask people around Domino," Joey suggested "they might know."

" If the computers and the books don't know then how will they know?" Kaiba asked.

" Maybe Domino city is hiding something," Duke said picking up the diary, " maybe they don't want us to know."

The gang decided to go to sleep that night even though they were still scared. One thing was on all of their minds what happened to Lily and Michael Sumpter on January 30th 1856?

Wow end of chapter 2. Read and review.

Until next chapter 

_Bye_


	3. Far from the truth

Burning Flames

(Author note: I don't own Yugioh)

Chap3 Far from the truth

Everyone woke up early on Sunday morning. They all were ready to find answers they desperately needed.

" Where do we start?' Duke asked.

" Let's go to the museum," Seto offered, " they probably know."

They all agreed and headed out the door. It was a long way to the museum, but they talked to past the time.

" So, Kaiba," Joey began, " when did this start?"

" Two days ago," he answered.

" She has been haunting you that long?" Tea spoke.

" Yes," he sighed, " and I will be glad when she leaves me alone."

Soon they were standing in front of the Domino Museum. They walked up the many steps to the double doors. There standing behind a podium was an old man. He looked to be 70. Yugi walked up to him thinking through what he had to say.

" Hello sir," Yugi politely greeted, " we were wondering if you know about a girl named Lily Sumpter."

The old man who had a kind smile suddenly turned beet red.

" Who told you about her?" he calmly asked.

" This might seem crazy, but she is haunting my mansion," Kaiba explained, " I want to figure out why."

" Billionaire Seto Kaiba Ceo of Kaiba corp.?" he bowed, " it's an honor."

" Oh please," Joey rolled his eyes.

" I'm sure it is an honor, but do you know about Lily Sumpter?"

" I have no idea who you are talking about, so I would appreciate it if you please leave the museum," he asked.

" Leave?" Tristan raised an eyebrow; " we aren't leaving till you tell us about Lily."

" There is no such thing as Lily-

" There has to be," Yami said, " We have her-

" Come on everyone this man clearly has no idea who we are talking about," Seto ordered.

" What this is bogas," Joey shouted.

Outside of the museum Joey cornered Kaiba.

" Kaiba why did you make us leave?" he asked.

" Did you want he security guards to come?" he grunted.

" No, but,"

" We have many stops to make," he interrupted.

The gang went to different places asking the same question, but no one knew or they just didn't want to say anything.

" This stinks," Bakura complained.

" I agree," Ryou nodded, " no one knows."

" No actually no one is telling the truth," Yami corrected.

Kaiba was deep in thought. He was wondering how they could get some answers.

" We should go to the Domino nursing home," Kaiba suggested, " they might know."

" What do we got to lose?" Malik asked.

At the Domino nursing home they went up to the receptionist. She looked pretty old herself.

" Hello," Tea smiled, " do you know who Lily Sumpter is?"

" You must be talking about Anna Sumpter," she smiled.

" Who?" Joey whispered but got nudged by Mai.

" That is exactly who we are talking about," she lied.

" Are you family?" she asked looking through a book.

" Yes we are,"

" Room 32,"

They walked down the hallway is smelled something like a hospital. When they made it to room 32, Seto knocked.

" Come in," a voice commanded.

" Hello we were just wondering if we could ask you some questions," Seto asked.

" I don't want any," she yelled.

" Okay," he said, " do you know who Lily Sumpter is?"

" Who?"

" You must know who she is," Marik interrupted, " your Anna Sumpter."

" How do you know about Lily," she hollered.

" She is haunting my mansion," Kaiba responded.

" Lily," she sighed, " my daughter. I miss you."

" Your daughter," Seto grinned, " you must know Michael too then."

" Yes Michael was my son,"

Kaiba began to feel a new hope fill him. It was like riding your bike for the first time.

" What happened to them January 30th 1856?" he asked.

Nothing could go wrong Seto was going to figure this out once and for all.

" Why do you want to know," she asked rudely.

" It is very vital that we know this information," he begged.

" Go away you reporter," she grumbled, " leave me be."

" I'm not a reporter," Seto spoke through clenched teeth, " I just need answers."

" We have her diary," Yugi said urging Kaiba to give it to her.

The old lady stretched out her wrinkly hand and took the diary. A tear slipped from her eye.

" Where did you get this?" she demanded.

" It just showed up in my house," Seto responded.

" Where did you get this?" she was screaming loud now.

" It just showed up and-

She took the diary and put it over a candle in her room. The book slowly began to burn.

" No," Seto shouted, " That was my answer to this mayhem."

" Everyone out of this room now," a nurse who heard the screaming shouted.

When the door closed Kaiba heard a sound. It was faint and he couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like the old lady said ' they burned'.

" That wasn't helpful at all," Bakura mumbled.

" Kaiba," Yami called.

" What?"

" Does your house have a basement?" he asked.

" Yes,"

When they reached Kaiba's house Yami asked where the basement was. Once in the basement he ordered someone to bring down a shovel.

" What are you up to?" Yugi asked.

" You'll see," he smirked shoving the shovel into the basement floor.

" That isn't going to work," Duke shook his head.

Yami put his hand to the floor making a huge crack in the basement floor. He then to the shovel removing the concrete. Now there was a hole visible in the basement.

" You better have a way to pay for this," Kaiba growled.

Yami dug into the rich dirt hitting something hard. He scraped away the dirt to find a golden license plate.

" Wow a license plate," Bakura laughed.

" Wait hold on," Ryou said taking the plate.

Ryou rubbed the dirt from the plate revealing a name.

" The Sumpters," Tristan read.

" That means," Kaiba's eyes widened.

" Yes Kaiba," Yami nodded

What does it mean? Well read and find out.

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	4. Answers hidden underneath

Burning Flames

(Author note: I don't own Yugioh. Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you everyone for reviewing.)

Chap 4 Answers hidden underneath

Seto sat on his basement floor wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he saw. The plate Ryou was holding wasn't a license plate, but a nameplate from a house.

" Kaiba," Yugi waved his hand in front of his face.

" My mansion was built on top of their home," he stuttered.

" Yes, Kaiba," Yami nodded.

" How did their house come to be under Kaiba's mansion?" Bakura asked taking the nameplate.

" I don't know," Yugi, scratched his head, " Maybe the house was demolished."

" Demolished?" Tea squeaked, " why?"

" Well, she was accused of being a witch," Marik added.

Everyone thought about the possibilities of the Sumpters house being under Kaiba's mansion.

" What do they do to supposed witches anyway?" Malik asked.

" I don't remember," Kaiba frowned, " if we had the diary we could probably look back in it and find the answer."

" But we don't have the diary," Joey responded.

" Bingo," Kaiba replied.

" What do we do?" Mai questioned.

" We aren't going back to the old lady," Duke spoke, " she was crazy."

" Kaiba hand me your laptop," Yugi commanded.

" No way!" Kaiba hugged his laptop to his chest.

Seto looked at the annoyed look on Yugi's face and gave him his laptop. Yugi turned on the object and began to type wildly.

" Found something," Yugi announced, " during the time of the witch trials. If you were accused of being a witch they would burn you at the stake."

" Guys you not goanna believe this, but,"

" What Joey?" Yugi looked into the hole.

" Oh my gosh!" Tea and Mai screamed in unison.

In the hole were two charcoaled looking skeletons. One of them was holding onto the other protectively like it was shielding it from something.

" No wonder they are haunting you," Tristan looked at Kaiba, " your mansion is standing on their home or what is left of it."

" There seems to be a chest in there," Duke informed.

" I'm not getting it," Tristan shook his head, " their skeletons in there."

" Fine," Duke grunted, " I'll go unless someone wants to take my place."

Everyone else took a step back.

" Be that way," he mumbled, " cowards."

Duke jumped down in the hole staying a safe distance away from the skeletons. He picked the chest up and tried to drag it out of the hole.

" A little help here," he shouted.

Tristan took the chest and his hand pulling him up. The chest sat on the basement floor cover in dust and ashes. Holes were visible on the container. Duke picked up the shovel and hit the lock once making it break off. Opening the chest they brought out different objects.

" A hat," Tristan said placing it on his head.

" There is some jewelry, and wait a minute," Duke paused, " what is this?"

" It looks like a note," Mai said taking the paper form Duke.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ We have no idea what is going on, but if you find this note you'll find us. We will probably be dead. I just want you both to know we love you._

_**Michael and Lily**_

" They must have written this before they died," Mai passed the note to Tea.

" How did they die exactly?" Ryou asked.

" How did they die?"Kaiba repeated the question while thinking.

" They died by fire," Joey answered, " they burned to death in their home."

" Joey, but how?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

" See every time we see them, they try to attempt to kill us with-

" Fire!" Kaiba shouted, " It all makes sense that is how they died."

Seto was smiling again he felt like everything was making sense.

" Now that we know how they died what do we do now?" Duke asked.

" Well," Kaiba answered, " we tell everyone we let them know about Michael and Lily Sumpter."

" What if they don't want to hear it?" Malik asked.

" Then that is their problem," Kaiba responded.

There was a faint ring coming from Kaiba's pocket. He picked up the phone saying hello. His expression changed and he now looked shocked.

" Kaiba what's wrong?" Yugi asked concerned.

" Mokuba!" he yelled throwing the cell phone to the floor.

" Mokuba?" they asked.

Kaiba ran up the stairs frantically. The gang followed him confused. Kaiba stood in front of the hospital buzzing sounds surrounding him.

" No," he breathed, " no."

* * *

What could be wrong? Find out in the next chapter._Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	5. Speaking the truth

Burning Flames

(Author note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thank to all my reviewers.)

Chap5 Speaking the truth

Seto fell to his knees at the sight of the burning hospital. He screamed out in horror and anger.

" Kaiba," Yugi calmed, " it will be okay there are firefighters here. They will get everyone out in time."

" No they wont," Kaiba, sighed, " I am going in there."

" Are you crazy?" Tristan asked, " You will fry."

" Mokuba is in there!" he shouted.

Kaiba ran for the hospital sneaking under the caution tape. He opened the fire hot front doors of the hospital. Inside he could here coughing doctors and nurses. He headed past the waiting room and entered a long hall. Seto couldn't see anything because of the thick smoke that was surrounding him. Coughing violently he fell to the floor feeling the smoke penetrating his lungs. Fighting the urge to give up Kaiba sprung to his feet and ran down the long hot hallway.

He heard screaming coming from other rooms, but he kept his mind on Mokuba. Getting to his room he kicked the door down with his foot. Fire was everywhere in the room consuming objects and turning things to nothing but ash. He searched the room for Mokuba but found him nowhere. He began to panic looking for Mokuba under every bed. He saw a closet, and went to open it. There Mokuba was holding onto a little girl protectively.

" Mokuba," Kaiba coughed, " Mokuba!"

Mokuba sat up in the closet but was still holding the little girl.

" Big brother?" he called out.

Seto dragged Mokuba and the girl from the closet. He took Mokuba and the girl in his arms walking toward the door. He was about to turn the hot knob, but he couldn't because the door was consumed in flames. Standing in front of the door was Lily and Michael Sumpter. They looked at Kaiba and Mokuba with emotionless looks on their faces.

" Stop doing this please," Kaiba pleaded, " We will tell them the truth just stop doing this. You are taking innocent lives."

Michael pointed at a wall. Seto followed the ghost boy's finger. Burned into the wall was a message:

_**Everyone must die.**_

" No!" Kaiba cried, " I wont let you."

" Big brother what is going on?" Mokuba stuttered.

Seto didn't answer his little brother he just took Mokuba and the little girl and ran toward the only place they could go to escape, the window. Kaiba tried to open the window but it was locked. He then thought of a very dangerous idea. He held Mokuba and the little girl tight then he ran through the window as glass shattered around them. They began to fall from the sky with great speed. Kaiba held Mokuba and the little girl tighter to him as the wind blew into his face.

**On the ground**

" Hey look up there!" Joey shouted, " It is Kaiba and Mokuba."

" No way!" Tristan yelled.

" He is crazy," Duke shook his head.

There were reporters stationed around the burning building trying to get a story. One of the reporters from News Action5 came up to Joey trying to get more information from him about the people falling from the sky.

" Well," Joey began, " it's Kaiba and his brother Mokuba."

" Kaiba CEO of Kaiba corp.?" she asked.

" Yes," Joey nodded.

" He must be pretty brave, " the lady said.

" I guess," Joey answered.

**Back to Kaiba**

Seto looked at the ground below as he descended through the sky. The little girl who was quiet the whole time began to scream. Kaiba hoped that people would notice them and have a blanket or something to catch them in. When Seto didn't see a rescue team at the bottom he closed his eyes waiting for the worst to come. Suddenly he hit plastic type material. He could hear cheers around him. Opening up his eyes he saw firefighters surrounding him.

" My baby," a woman yelled grabbing the little girl, " thank you."

" You're welcome," Kaiba coughed.

" Kaiba, you okay?" Yugi asked.

" I am fine," he sighed.

" How about you Mokuba?" Joey asked.

" I'm okay," he responded.

" Why does Mokuba have a bandage around his eyes?" Tea asked.

" His eyes are burned," Kaiba frowned, " he can't see anymore."

" Really?" Duke questioned, " But how?"

" Lily and Michael," he grunted.

The reporter from before ran up to Kaiba sticking a microphone in front of his face.

" Mr. Kaiba please tell us what was going through your head while you were falling from the sky," she smiled.

" I was thinking about how people like to keep secrets," he stated.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

" There is a very important thing everyone needs to know about," he announced snatching the microphone from the reporter, " January 30th 1856 Lily and Michael Sumpter, sister and brother, were burned to death in there very own home because Lily was accused of being a witch. Michael died because he happened to be there because he had to baby sit his little sister, Lily, while the parents were at a town meeting."

" Give me back my microphone," she yelled.

" No," he continued, " It surprises me that this whole city doesn't know about it."

" Yeah," Marik shouted.

" All you people please listen," he pleaded, " Their story must be heard."

" That is enough Mr. Kaiba," the reporter laughed, " now let's interview the other survivors of the fire."

The reporter took the microphone from Kaiba transporting herself to another location.

" You tried," Ryou, grinned, " they shouldn't haunt you anymore. I mean everyone knows."

" The worst thing that could result in your announcement is they might think you are crazy," Bakura explained.

Seto picked Mokuba up and made his way through the crowded street. He went to a near by pay phone and called his limo driver. An hour went by and his chauffeur never showed up.

" Where is he?" he grumbled.

" Big brother," Mokuba smiled, " thanks for saving me."

" You're welcome Mokuba," he grinned.

" Sorry I have to kill you,"

" What!" Kaiba hollered.

Mokuba jumped out of Seto's arms landing on his feet. His bandages that were supposed to cover his burned eyes were taken off.

" Mokuba what's going on?" Joey asked looking from Mokuba to Kaiba.

Suddenly the clothes Mokuba was wearing changed into corduroy overalls. Next Mokuba's faced changed into a sad face owned by someone who wasn't alive anymore.

" Michael," Kaiba cringed, " where is my brother?"

Michael Sumpter pointed toward the burning building.

" No, I saved him," Seto mumbled, " How can it be?"

" You thought you saved him," a voice said from behind Kaiba.

Whirling around Kaiba saw Lily standing behind him.

" This is becoming freaky," Malik shivered.

" I told them," Kaiba shrieked, " I told all of them, so leave me alone."

" Someone must pay," Michael said.

" They all must feel our pain," Lily added.

" We can help you," Yugi promised, " Just leave the Kaiba brothers and everyone else alone."

" No!" Lily screamed, " They must pay. They all must pay."

And after those final words Lily and Michael disappeared.

" There is nothing we can do to stop them," Bakura frowned.

" This is like the ring or something," Mai cringed, " In the movie they couldn't stop the little girl from killing anymore people."

" True except one thing," Kaiba frowned looking a the burning hospital, " this isn't a movie. This is real life, and someone can really get hurt."

" Well, we promise to help you fix this," Marik smirked.

" We will try our best," Malik nodded.

A black car pulled up beside them. The window rolled down showing a lady who looked to be about twenty.

" Are one of you Seto Kaiba?" she asked.

" That's me," he replied.

" Hi I'm Linda Sumpter," she smiled, " I think I may be able to help you."

* * *

Linda Sumpter. Well let's hope she can help them. Oh and what about Mokuba? Read and review. 

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	6. Linda Sumpter

Burning Flames

(An: Sorry it took so long to update)

Chap6 Linda Sumpter

Seto looked back at Yugi and the gang. They nodded and told him to go. He stepped into the car and shut the door.

" What is your connection to Lily and Michael?" Kaiba asked.

" I'm there ant,"

" You are, so-so,"

" Young, I know, Anna is my big sister," she smiled.

" How can you help me?" Kaiba asked.

" First, I will help your brother Mokuba,"

" How did you know I had a brother named Mokuba?" he raised his eyebrow.

" I watch the news," she grinned.

The car stopped in front of the still blazing hospital. Linda stepped out along with Kaiba. Seto could feel the heat of the building from where he was standing. Linda took his hand as the walked under the caution tape. Smoke mixed with ash hovered over their heads.

" There he is," Linda smiled.

" Mokie!" Kaiba cheered.

He ran to pick Mokuba up, but burned himself because a sudden ring of fire surrounded him. Seto began to panic because everywhere he turned there was fire.

" Help!" he yelled." Please help!"

A cool mist sprayed down on him putting out the cursed ring of fire.

" Big brother," Mokuba called.

" I'm here Mokie," he cried hugging his brother. " I'm here."

Seto walked through the door of the huge hospital his brother in hand. Reporters swarmed around him asking questions.

" You all have to listen to me or things like this will happen again," he warned.

Seto Kaiba told the reporters about Lily and Michael Sumpter. He told them about how they were burned to death in their own home.

" Mr. Kaiba your story seems hard to believe," a lady said, " There is no proof that what you are saying is true."

Kaiba took them to his house, and then down to his basement. Still holding Mokuba he explained the items in the basement.

" As you can see my house was built on top of their burnt down one," Kaiba explained, " So everyone can know I will send these items to the Domino museum."

Seto left Mokuba at home with the many maids and butlers.

" Big brother are you coming back?"

" Yes, I have to do something fast,"

Running with great speed Kaiba headed out his door and went back to the hospital.

" Kaiba wait up!" Yugi yelled.

" Slow down!" Joey shouted.

" What!"

" We just wanted to say that we were glad we could help in any way," Yugi grinned.

" You both can still help me," he said, " Where are the others?"

" They went home,"

They went to the front of the hospital. Kaiba looked all around but couldn't find her.

" Who are you looking for?" Joey asked.

" Linda, but where did she go?"

" Maybe she was in a hurry to get home," Yugi suggested.

" I know where to look,"

They headed to the nursing home. After talking to the receptionist she allowed them in.

" Hello Anna," Kaiba called.

" Go away you reporter!"

" I'm not a reporter," he said softly, " I came here to ask if you knew where Linda lived."

The old woman stared at Kaiba long and hard then she pointed up.

" She is in this nursing home great," Joey cheered.

The old woman laughed a sad laugh.

" She died," she stated, " She lives in heaven."

" Heaven, but we saw her today," Yugi frowned.

" You did? Well that's Linda always helping people out," she smiled.

The old woman picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

" Breaking news the Domino hospital caught on fire today," the man said, " But the firefighters tried their best, but couldn't put it out. Then as if it were a miracle the fire was put out on it's own."

" On it's own?" Kaiba asked, " But I thought-

Seto, Yugi, and Joey left the nursing home. Kaiba invited them to have some lunch with them. Of course Joey was thrilled at the thought of eating.

" Who would of thought that Linda was a ghost," Kaiba grinned.

" Hey Kaiba a found a letter for you by the sink," Joey announced throwing the letter his way.

" Joey is this a joke?"

" No,"

" It is addressed to me from Lily and Michael Sumpter," he glared at Joey.

" No way! Let me see," he hollered looking over Kaiba shoulder.

" You have got to be kidding me," Kaiba laughed when he opened the letter.

* * *

What does the letter say? Read the next chapter to find out. The next one will be the last.

_Until Next Chapter_

_Bye_


	7. The Letter

Burning Flames

(AN: Sorry this took so long. Thank you all my reviewers. I don't own Yugioh)

Chap7 The Letter

Seto stared at the letter that was in his hand. There was no possible way that two ghost could mail a letter to him.

" What does it say?" Joey asked.

The letter read:

_Dear Kaiba,_

_We are sorry for causing trouble for you and your brother. We just wanted people to know about us. Now that everyone knows we will bug you no more. _

_Sincerely,_

_Michael and Lily_

_Sumpter._

_P.s. There is a surprised for you in Mokuba's room._

" Surprise? Well they shouldn't have," Joey smiled.

" The surprise isn't for you it's for Kaiba," Yugi corrected him.

Kaiba went upstairs to Mokuba's room, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He saw that the butlers and maids were no longer there. Mokuba was lying in bed with a bandage around his eyes.

" How are you Mokie?"

" Great big brother," he spoke clearly.

" Really?"

Mokuba climbed out of bed standing on his two feet. He looked better than before. Then Mokuba took his bandage off throwing it onto the floor.

" Big brother,"

" Yes,"

" I can see you," he grinned.

Seto Kaiba ran over to his brother embracing him in a huge hug.

" Hey Kaiba," Joey shouted, " Do think Lily and Michael did this?"

" I don't know, Joey," he answered while twirling his brother around.

" Kaiba look behind you," Yugi pointed.

Standing there was Lily and Michael. They were holding hands and smiling.

" Thank you Seto," they whispered disappearing into air.

" No, Thank you," he smiled, " Thank you."

* * *

What a great ending. Did you think that was too short? If so just tell me. 


End file.
